


Witch Hunter

by Blondie2000



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Magic, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: The Winchesters are in Hilltowne, Michigan to investigate a series of unexplained deaths. What happens when they meet the Charmed ones and their whitelighter Harry Greenwood who are also looking into the same case. Can the hunters and the witches work together to stop this new threat?





	1. Chapter 1

"Put this on your back twice a day and I will ensure you the pain will go away." Felicity Jones explains. She gives the pot of cream to the elderly man. "Any questions Mr Donaldson?"

"No." Mr Donaldson shakes his head and smiles at the woman. "Thank you."

"You won't have to use that walking stick after a few week or two. You will be fully healed."

She smiles bright at him.

The old man looked speechless yet grateful. Hope filled his eyes.

"The thought of not using this..." He raises his wooden walking stick. "That would be a miracle."

"Performing miracles is what I do everyday Mr Donaldson."

Mr Donaldson excitedly puts the money on the table and the cream into his bag.

"Twice a day?"

"That's right sir." Felicity nodded.

"Got it. Have a lovely evening Miss Jones."

"Felicity." She beams at him.

"Felicity." He puts his hat on. "I hope I come back with good news."

"I'm sure you will."

He again nods at her and turns to walk to the door. Felicity runs to the door and opens it for him. He kindly thanks her and leaves. Felicity shuts the door and swaps the open sign to close.

 _Another satisfied customer._ She thought proudly.

Felicity picks up the books and puts them in the shelves. The books all had witchcraft, spells and enchantments written across it. People thought Felicity was a shopkeeper who sold alternative medicines but she was more than that. Felicity is a white witch who uses her magic to heal the sick.

Felicity loved her job. The smiles from the customer's faces warms up her heart. She checks through the jars of herbs and spices and the bottles of potions before grabbing the broom and sweeping the floor.

The bell rings followed by a slam by the door.

"We're closed." Felicity spoke not looking to see who it was. She hears heavy breathing come from behind her. The witch sighs "I said we are closed..." She stops as her eyes set on the new arrival.

Looking back at her was a figure dressed in black. Only the eyes showed. The figure towered over her. The figure was tall and slim and in its hand was a long, golden sword with a diamond on the top. The figure gripped on to the sword and glared at the witch.

Felicity's eyes widen.

"Impossible." She takes a step back. "You don't exist." The figure takes a step forward with their sword raised. Felicity stumbles and nearly falls into the cardboard boxes. "YOU ARE NOT REAL." She cried.

Felicity blasts a fire-ball at the figure. The fire-ball bounces off the sword and heads straight towards the witch. Felicity jumps out of the way and the ball of fire hits the shelves.

Flames rose burning the wood and Felicity's most beloved items. The figure chuckles. A low male chuckle that sent shivers down the witch's spine.

Felicity looks up at the swordsman. Fear appears on her face.

"You are real?" She whispered.

The sword slams down into the ground. Felicity rolls over missing the sword by a few inches. She stands up and runs into the storage room.

"Clauseruntque." She chants.

The door shuts and locks. The witch backs away as she hears the swordsman pound on the door.

Felicity didn't know what to do. She knew she had a bounty on her head now. This man was going to keep coming after her until the job was done. This is a witch's worst nightmare. That thing outside is what scared the witches when they were kids. It was a child's scary bedtime story.

She had to warn the Elders.

Felicity closes her eyes and spreads her arms out. Her eyes open and slowly turn white as snow. The energy drains out of her and she collapses on the ground.

She looks at her hands in shock. She knew the enemy outside. His presence was weakening her.

The door falls in front of the witch. The swordsman steps in his shadow looming over the witch.

Felicity looks up at him knowing where this was going. She closes her eyes as she felt the sword go right through her heart.

A white glow travels from Felicity going into the sword. The diamond glows white as it consumes the witch. The swordsman rips the sword out and lets the now decayed body fall face first into the ground.

He twists the sword admiring its work before sprinting through the door into street.

Purple smoke rose and engulfed the swordsman. The smoke vanishes bringing him along with it.

He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Impala zooms down the road carrying two passengers. The driver Dean Winchester drums his fingers and hums to the radio that was up full blast. Next to him brother Sam Winchester was on the laptop researching.

The brothers were heading to Hilltowne, Michigan to investigate the case of Felicity Jones who was found in her shop. The strange part of the case was the state of the woman's body. The body was decayed. It was described by the police as a mummified corpse that's how bad it looked. The body looked decades old yet the incident only just happened yesterday.

Dean glances up and sees the upcoming sign.

"We're here." He looks at his brother. "Anything new?"

"Yeah." Sam answered. Dean lowers the music so he can hear. "The last person to see her was Arnold Donaldson. He was a customer. The incident happened shortly after he left."

"Hmm."

"Police interviewed him. He was devastated by the news. He said..." Sam scrolls down the article. "Miss Jones was such a lovely girl. Nicest girl in town. She loved helping people. That's why I went to her. Customers of hers told me she was a miracle worker. I agree . Today is the first time in ages my back hasn't hurt me. No aches and pains. It truly is a miracle."

"Okay." Dean narrows his eyes. "Miracle worker huh."

"Yeah."

The brothers rarely saw things as a miracle. It always came with a price.

"She must be something." Dean jumped to conclusion. "People who perform miracles tend to be something not human."

"Why would someone kill her?"

"Maybe someone didn't like what she was doing."

Sam shuts the laptop.

"We'll check out the scene and go to the morgue."

Dean nods.

"Yeah but first coffee."

Sam agreed.

"And a bacon sandwich."

Sam frowned. Dean grins at him.

"Can't have a coffee without a sandwich Sammy."

Sam rolls his eyes and looks out of the window.

Dean turns up the music and hums to it again.

* * *

Mel and Maggie walk into the kitchen. Macy is flipping pancakes. Macy looks and smiles at them.

"Morning."

"Morning." Mel said with a yawn.

She sits down and reaches out for the berries.

"Wait." Macy takes the bowl. "Not yet."

Maggie sits down with her phone. Her fingers pressing on the buttons. Mel glances over but Maggie quickly turns and increases the pace of her typing.

"Its Parker I saw." Mel says.

Maggie puts the phone in her pocket and glares at her sister.

"Should you even be looking. I was having a private conversation."

Mel scoffs and goes to pick out a berry.

"No." Macy snaps.

The bowl slides across the table and smashes into the wall. Mel looks over and sees the broken pieces and the berries scattered across the floor.

"Whoops."

Macy sighed.

There was a smell of burning. Maggie's eyes go over her older sister's shoulder.

"Umm Macy." She says

Macy sniffs. Her eyes widen.

"Oh sho..."

She turns and removes the pan and dumps the mixture on to the plate. The pancake was black and burnt and gave off a smell that made the girls go yuck.

"Bin that like right now." Mel gagged.

The plate rises off the ground and moves towards the bin. The plate tips forward and the pancakes slides off and goes in the bin. The plate moves back on to the table.

"Done." Macy says. She then sighs. "Sorry guys. I really wanted to cook for you."

"Its okay" Mel waves it off "I was gonna eat out anywhere."

"I have work." Maggie sighed.

"Oh yeah." Macy smiles. "So do I. Well you both knew that but..." She shrugs becoming awkward.

"You are trying to distract yourself." Mel says.

Macy looks at Mel. Mel gives her the don't lie to me look. Macy runs her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe I am...Okay I am. I guess I'm trying to do human things before I turn into a..."

She couldn't bring herself to say the word. Demon. The thought of turning into those creatures from Hell terrified her. She hoped Parker's mom will find a cure before the darkness takes over.

"Hey." Mel squeezed her sister's shoulder. "Its gonna be okay. We are gonna get through this together."

Macy smiled but it wasn't genuine. She didn't want to upset her sisters more than she already has.

"I know." Macy says.

The sisters smile. Their moment gets interrupted by Harry Greenwood who walked into the room looking stressed.

"You alright Harry?" Mel asked.

Harry puts the newspaper down.

"No I am not alright." He answered.

"Has something happened?" Maggie asks.

"Yes. One of ours was found dead."

"What? How? Who?"

Harry raises his hand to stop the questions and points at the front page.

"Felicity Jones. White Witch. Found dead in her shop." He swallowed "Her body was um...has turned rotten."

"Rotten?" All girls say.

"Yes. Well...think of a corpse. What eventually happens to it as the years goes on."

"Oh." Mel says.

"Yeah." The white lighter clears his throat. "Felicity did send a message to the Elders but they didn't get the whole message. It got cut off. We have no idea who or what killed Felicity. The Elders think this killer will strike again. I will warn you girls. Be careful. Keep your eyes peeled. Be on alert at all times."

"Yes Harry." Maggie says.

Harry looks at Mel with his eyebrow raised. Mel sighs.

"I can handle myself Harry."

"Don't get into trouble." Harry warns. "I'll suggest you girls stick together. Whatever plans you had with Parker." Harry's eyes go on to Maggie. "Cancel it."

Maggie groans. Harry ignores her and slips his jacket on.

"I'm going to investigate."

"You." Mel frowned.

"Yes. The Elders gave me the job to solve this case." Harry chuckles. "I'm playing Sherlock for the day."

"You want any help?" Macy asks.

"If I need help I'll let you know." Harry nodded. "Cheerio"

The white lighter vanished.

"Can't we ever have a normal day." Maggie says.

"I think those days of being normal are long gone." Mel says.

The sisters looked at each other and agreed.

* * *

The Winchesters get out of the Impala .Dean finishes the last of his coffee and tosses it into the bin. The brothers go up to the taped area .

"Excuse me." Sam says .

The cop folds his arms .

"Yes?"

Sam and Dean raise their fake badges.

"Agent Martin. My partner Agent Smith. We're here to look at the crime scene." Sam explains .

The cop looks at the badges. He nods and lifts the tape .

"Step right in agents."

The brothers go through.

At the back of the crowd Harry walks through and constantly tells people to move in a polite way of course. He reaches the front and pauses . The white lighter's eyes go on to the two agents who have arrived. Harry's eyes widen as the two men turn around revealing their faces .

 _Oh God._ Harry thought.  _It_ _can't be_ _._

Harry looks at each face studying them .These are the two men who are the hot topic throughout the supernatural community. Two men. Two brothers. Two hunters.

A lump forms in Harry's throat. The color drains from his face. The white lighter was too in shock to speak.

_It's...it's the bloody Winchesters ._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dean." Sam picks up a paper that was half burnt. The hunter was able to read it...just. "Look at this."

Dean comes over so far not finding anything because most of Felicity's stuff was burned in the fire.

"What?"

Sam points at the top of the page.

"Sana exponentia. In English, healing spell."

"A spell?"

Sam picks up a burnt cover of a book shows it to his brother.

"Spells and enchantments." Sam says.

"So she's a witch."

"Seems like it and according to the fire fighters they have no clue what started this fire. They investigated the whole place. Nothing."

"So it could be witch related."

"Likely yes. Either she did it or the thing that killed her. Did you find anything else?"

"No. Most of it went up flames. You?"

"Same here." Sam sighs "At least we got a head start."

"Shall we go and see the body?"

Sam nods and follows his brother out of the shop.

Harry's eyes follow the two brothers from the shop to the car.

 _I can't believe they are here._  Harry thought.  _I got to warn the Elders._ The white lighter shakes his head.  _First I got to warn the girls they are priority._

Harry walks out of the crowd trying to look casual as possible but deep down he was nervous. If the Winchesters figure out what he is he will be killed no questions asked.

_Calm down Harry. Calm down._

A beep causes the white lighter to jump.

"HEY!" Dean sticks his head out of the window. "YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED."

Harry's eyes widen. He looks down and sees he is standing in the middle of the road.

The Winchesters have spotted him...crap.

"Um..." Harry gives the brothers an apologetic look. "My apologizes I promise I will not do it again."

Dean frowned at how fidgety and nervous this man was.

"Hey You alright? I didn't mean to yell."

"I'm fine." Harry answered quickly. "Its just one of those days. Those bad days."

 _Where there is hunters and a killer on the loose all in the same town._ Harry thought.

"Have a lovely day gentlemen."

Harry walks at a fast pace across the road and down the street.

"Okay he was weird." Dean muttered as he starts to drive again.

* * *

"Yes. Yes I'm at the location...I will call you when I have it in my custody...okay good bye."

Arthur Ketch ends the call and puts his phone in his pocket. He sighs and sips his tea that has started to turn cold. He glances out of the window and watches people walk up and down the streets.

Its been a few of days since Ketch left London to travel to America. He hoped to stay away from America after everything that's happened. The fall of the British Men of Letters, coming back from the dead, Asmodeus, the other world, Alternative Michael running wild. It puzzled the Englishman why the archangel left his true vessel.

Now here he is. Been forced to go on a mission to look for a sword that was stolen from the storage unit. Ketch rolls his eyes. He wasn't even guarding it. Yet they send him to go out and look for it.

Ketch again sighs. He decided to join another organisation in London that are similar to the British Men of Letters but not as brutal and strict. This new organisation was like the CIA but with a supernatural twist. He liked it so far. He was saving more lives than killing them. Huge improvement compared to his previous job.

The Englishman arrived at the town this morning after hearing about Miss Jones.

_The sword went missing a few nights ago._

Ketch gets out a list. There was four names. All witches and victims to the sword. Ketch writes down Felicity as victim number five and then circles the location on the map.

Ketch started to notice a pattern. Whoever had the sword was heading North. Going from town to town leaving bodies behind.

_Why this way? Where is it heading?_

Ketch puts the papers away and checks his watch.

_I suppose I better go and see the body._

Although Ketch knew what the body was going to look like he wanted to examine it. It amazed the Englishman what he can find on a corpse sometimes and Ketch needed a photo to email to the head quarters. They wanted to know everything that was going on.

"You enjoying that sir?"

Ketch looks up at the waitress and smiles.

"Much thank you."

Ketch gulps back the last of his tea and sets the cup down.

_Us Brits make tea so much better._

He finishes the blueberry muffin. Which was better compared to the tea.

"Hey." Ketch drops some coins on the table. "Have a tip."

The waitress raises her eyebrow.

"Really?"

Ketch stands up and tidies up his suit.

"Yes." He looks at the name tag. "Maggie."

Maggie beams at him and blushes slighty pink when he smiles at her.

"Have a lovely day." Ketch nodded.

The Englishman walks out.

Maggie chuckles.

_He reminded me off Harry_

Speaking of Harry, the white lighter appears at the doorway. He waves at the young witch. Maggie sees and sighs.

_Great now what._

Maggie sets the trays down and walks up to him.

"What's up Harry?"

"I need to talk to you. All three of you. Its urgent."

"What? Is it to do with Felicity's case."

"No it's another problem."

"What?" Harry gives her an anxious look. "Harry what is it?"

Harry sighs.

"Hunters are in town."

* * *

"Agent Smith. My partner Agent Martin. We're here to look at the body of..."

"Felicity Jones." The man cuts Dean off. The Winchesters nod. "We already have someone here looking at the body."

"Really?" Sam says.

"Yeah."

The brothers look at each other before following the man into a room. Dean sees a smartly dressed man looking at the deceased Felicity. The older hunter's eyes go on to the face. He recognized the face within seconds.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Dean says.

Sam looks and frowns.

"Ketch?"

Ketch looks up from the body.

"Oh."

The Englishman straightened up and puts on a smile.

"Hello Winchesters."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set season 14 of SPN. After Michael left Dean. He is out there somewhere in his female vessel building an army lol.


	4. Chapter 4

"This better be urgent Harry." Mel shouts out as she goes through the door.

"Yeah." Macy says as she walks in closing the door behind her.

The sisters see Harry sitting on the arm-chair with a cup of tea in his hand. Maggie sat opposite with her hands on her lap. The sisters can see she was worried.

"Girls sit down." Harry says.

They sit next to Maggie all looking curious. Harry sips his tea.

"Uh you say this is urgent yet you are..." Mel gestures to the tea.

"It soothes my nervous." Harry says as he puts the cup down.

"Go on." Mel says starting to get impatient.

The white lighter clears his throat.

"Hunters are in town."

"Oh." Mel didn't look bothered "And? We can just kick their ass."

"These are not regular hunters. They are the Winchesters."

"The Winchesters."

"They are brothers. Both were born to be vessels for the archangels."

"Whoa whoa hold up." Mel frowns "Archangels?"

"Yes. Angels are real." The three girls eyes widen. "Oh come on you must have thought demons are real there must be angels to. Did you never question that."

"You are saying the wings, the halo it's all real." Mel says.

"You don't see their wings. Angels appear to you in human form like demons."

"They posses humans." Macy says.

"Yes but they get the person's consent before possessing them."

"Who the hell would wanna say yes." Mel says.

"You will be surprised. As I was saying, Sam and Dean Winchester are the true vessels for Michael and Lucifer."

"The Devil is real." All three say in shock.

"Who do you think created the demons." Harry said with an eye roll. "Okay you see girls. Michael and Lucifer were suppose to fight. It was fate. Only one can survive. The battle was to occur on earth. To be on earth the archangels needed vessels. The Winchesters were picked to be their vessels. When the time came the brothers were expected to say yes."

"Did they?" Maggie asks.

"One of them did. Sam said yes to Lucifer. Dean. He is a stubborn one."

"The fight didn't happen." Mel says.

"It did with their half-brother Adam but umm both archangels ended up in Lucifer's cage. The world was saved." Harry smiles "I'll thank the Winchesters on that one but the Elders were in shock when Michael was defeated. He was a powerful archangel. The Elders and white lighters followed him."

"Followed him?"

"We are good witches. White magic. We follow Michael. He's the warrior of Heaven. The witches who do black magic or not one of us are considered to be followers of Lucifer."

Mel thought about Jada.

 _Does she know about this._ Mel thought.  _Does she follow the freaking Devil?_

"To be honest I didn't fully respect Michael. He and the angels wanted the apocalypse to happen. The world would have been destroyed. We had to follow Michael's wishes. We had no opinion on the matter. He did promise to protect us we are like second class angels."

"You met him?" Maggie asks.

"I seen him in meetings. Never directly spoke to him. Good riddance. Always thought the archangels were like spoiled brats."

"Michael and Lucifer are in Lucifer's cage." Macy says.

"Michael is. Lucifer was."

Mel frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Now this where things get complicated." Harry sighed. He looks at the girls "I mean really complicated."

Mel leans forward.

"Tell us."

Harry again sighs.

"Okay here it goes."

**Later on.**

"Lucifer had a child!" Maggie said with a horrfied expression.

"Yes but..."

"Holy crap the movies about Lucifer's spawn have come true." Macy says.

"Look if you let me..."

"He must be evil." Maggie panicked "He will be strong like his dad. He will come after the white lighters...and us."

"Girls." Harry cuts them off. All three girls mouths snap shut. Harry sighs "You don't need to worry about the nephilim. He is powerless."

"Powerless." Mel frowned.

"His father took his grace." Harry explained. "Dean killed Lucifer."

"You said archangels can only be killed by another archangel or someone higher." Macy says.

"Dean was possessed by Michael."

"I thought you said Michael is in the cage." Mel says.

Harry shakes his head.

"Not him. It was another Michael from another world." Mel opens her mouth but Harry stops her "Yes this is confusing. Even I didn't get it the first time the Elders told me. So Dean finally met his fate. He said yes to a Michael from another world. Dean killed Lucifer. Michael took control. It all went wrong from there."

"You said you saw both brothers in town." Mel says.

"Yes." Harry nodded "That's what is concerning me. Dean was possessed by Michael. The Elders kept tabs on him he is not like our Michael this Michael is brutal, has no desire to help Heaven or the white lighters. Last thing I heard he was building an army of monsters."

"What?" Maggie says.

"You never told us." Mel says.

"It was a problem that was between the Elders and the white lighters. The Winchesters here is definitely a huge problem. Questions will arise how did Dean get rid of Michael? Where is Michael? What will he plan next? We are already preparing ourselves in case he decides to meet us."

"What if he is linked to these deaths?" Mel says.

Harry closes his eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of. The Winchesters are here investigating if they know we are witches, Michael will not be our only problem. That's why you girls have to be careful. The Michael I knew would not touch you however this new Michael if he found out about the Charmed ones he will kill you. The archangel will destroy anything that is a threat to him.

Harry stands up. His expression becomes stern.

"I don't usually bark out orders but this is the time I really want you to listen. Stay away from the Winchesters. Don't look at them, don't talk to them and most of all no magic. Do I make myself clear."

Mel looks at Harry and nods.

"Yes. We will stay away and let the Elders do their job."

The sisters look at each other. All thinking the same thing.

 _Not_.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you. That will do." Ketch smiled.

The waiter nods and looks at the brothers.

"Anything for you..."

"We're good." Sam nodded.

The waiter goes off to serve another customer.

Ketch sips his tea and clears his throat.

"This the second time I came here today. It's not bad but it does need improvement. It's probably me I have a different taste."

"What you doing here Ketch?" Dean asks.

"Not even a how are you." Ketch rolls his eyes. "I was going to ask how you are feeling Dean now Michael is gone?"

"I'm fine."

"Why did he leave? You are his true vessel?"

"That doesn't matter right now? Now answer the question."

Ketch sighs and straightens his tie.

"I'm doing a job. A valuable weapon got stolen from the storage unit back in London. I'm here to retrieve it."

"What is it you are looking for?" Sam asks.

"A sword. It's not just any sword. It's a sword that was held by the greatest witch hunter of all time."

"Witch hunter?" Dean

"Felicity." Sam says.

"Yes. Witch hunter got her. She's not dead." Ketch says. 

"Come again?" Dean frowned.

"Do you know the story of Eric Aungier. The witch hunter." The brothers looked blank. "The Golden Sword?" Neither brother showed any recognition. Ketch sighs. "You call yourself hunters." He shakes his head. "I guess this conversation is going to turn into a history lesson."

The Englishman took another sip of his tea and puts it down.

"Long ago back in the Middle Ages. The population of witches were rising in England. People started dying in mysterious ways. It was witchcraft related. Witches burned alive. It was the perfect punishment for them. One day, the witches got tired of hiding and they decided enough was enough. They were going to fight back. Witches teared through villages killing every person including children. King Frederick feared the witches will over throw him and become the new rulers of the Kingdom. The King summoned a demon.

* * *

King Frederick looks at the spell book from a deceased witch. He flips through the pages and pauses at the section regarding demon deals. He reads and his interests got sparked. Although witch craft was forbidden the King was starting to become desperate. They were losing. He did not want lose his Kingdom to witches.

Demons are different to witches. What he was doing wasn't fully forbidden.

"Frederick."

Queen Meredith walked in looking concerned. She frowns at the bags under her husband's eyes. He hardly slept since this war started.

"I have a solution dear wife." The King answers. He shows the page. "A demon."

"A demon! Frederick. Demons are followers of Lucifer."

"They can help us."

"It's against God. Do you want to burn in Hell."

The King smiled.

"I will not. I am the King this demon will bow down to me. He will do what I say."

"Dear husband this is not wise."

"We have no choice. I have the ingredients. We will do the ritual tonight."

"But what about our son?"

"He will not know."

"How can we keep such a dark secret from him."

The King glares at his wife. A look to say be quiet and no more questions. Queen stops. Fear remained on her face.

As the sun went down and the moon shines bright in the sky, the King and Queen went down into the deepest part of the castle.

The dungeons.

The King laid out the ingredients and followed the instructions carefully. The Queen stood behind him. She is terrified.

The King stands up and opes the spell book. He chants and the room starts shaking violently.

The Queen squeals and runs to the door. The door slams shut. The Queen tries to force it open but it wouldn't budge.

"FREDERICK. STOP!"

The King continued.

Then the shaking stopped. The King looks up from the book and sees a brunette, hazel eyed woman looking back at him. She was beautiful. A woman the King would happily marry and have as his Queen. He would divorce Meredith for this beauty.

The woman's eyes turn ruby-red. A smirk forms across her lips. The horror snaps the King out of his trance while the Queen cried. She wanted to get out of here.

"King Frederick." The demon spoke. "This is a surprise."

"You a demon?"

"The eyes must give a hint." The demon smirked.

"You are a demon."

"Why did you summon me?"

"You make deals?"

"That's right your majesty. I do. Its my job."

"I will like to make a deal with you."

The demon's eyes widen with delight.

"King Frederick of England wants to make a deal with a demon. What will your followers say?"

"They will not know. No one knows about this."

"What happens in this dungeon stays in this dungeon. Okay fine by me. I just hope your wife can keep her lips sealed."

"She will." The King looks at his scared wife. "She would not betray her husband the King. She knows the consequences if she does."

"Yes. She will lose her head over it."

The demon chuckled darkly. It sent shivers down the Queen's spine.

 _Make this stop._ The Queen thought.

"What is it your heart desires?" The demon purred.

"The witches. I want them all dead. Every last one."

"I can't do that."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kill all the witches. That's a big request. I can't do that."

"You must. You are my last hope. I must win this war."

"I myself can't kill every witch in the world but I can provide a resource that will help you fight the witches."

"What is that?"

"I can create a weapon that can trap the souls of witches."

"Trap them? Why not just kill them."

"Kill them, they will just come back. At least trapping them they cannot come back and they suffer. Live in a never ending nightmare."

"What is this weapon you can make?"

"A sword. It will be more than just a sword. All it takes is one stab and the soul will be trapped just like that." The King grins at the idea."It would be a work of art. If you don't want your people to suspect you made a deal I can disguise the sword make it heavenly looking that way they would not suspect a thing."

"I like it. I will have this miracle weapon now if you please."

"I did my end of my bargain. Now its your turn. Ten years."

"Ten years?"

"Ten years of a sweet long life."

"Then what happens?"

"You die and your soul goes to Hell."

"Forget it Frederick. This is madness." The Queen says.

"It's not." The demon says "Ten years that is a great offer your majesty. Most people only get one or two you got a long life. I'm being generous."

"Can't someone else take my place." The King asks.

"No. Your soul for the sword that's the deal. No one else is involved."

"I am the King. I order you to make this sword and I will not go to the pit."

"I have my own ruler. I don't obey you. You are nothing but a human to me with a crown on his head. I could kill you if I wanted to."

The King raises his sword.

"Try." He growls.

The demon flicks her wrist. The sword flies out of the King's hand and hits the wall.

Queen covers her mouth in shock. The demon smiles at the stunned King.

"You can't defeat me. No matter how many guards and horses you have. You really want to make another war for yourself your majesty."

The King sighs. He really needed that sword. He couldn't lose his throne. Ten years is a long time. His son would be ready to become the next King. If going to Hell meant his people could be saved so be it.

"Fine. It's a deal. My soul for the sword."

"FREDERICK."

"Meredith. You can't talk me out of it. This is the only way."

"Kiss me and the deal will be sealed." The demon says. She giggles. "I'm about to kiss the King."

The King ignores the giggling and leans in. He presses his lips against hers and they kissed.

The deal was sealed.

The next day. The King walked to his Chambers. On the bed is a box and inside is a golden sword with a diamond on the top. The King gasped. It was just like how the demon described it.

Next to it was a note. The King picks it up and reads.

**Only the worthy one can hold this sword. The one who you are confident will defeat the witches in this battle.**

**Once that one makes contact with the sword, the connection will form and the sword will be theirs. No one else can touch it.**

**The choice is yours.**

**Choose wisely.**

The King had a lot of men who he fought alongside with through the years. He has seen how they fight and protect their Kingdom. Only one has stood out to the King who he believed was the most worthy out of them all.

His son.

The King's son had his arrow aimed at the target. He takes slow breaths and counts himself in. He shoots. The arrow hits the middle.

"Perfect shot your majesty." People praised.

The Prince smiled and picked up another arrow.

"Eric" His father yells.

Prince Eric turns.

"Father." He frowns at the box his father was carrying "What is that father?"

The King stops and smiles.

"A present for you my boy."

"For me. What have I done to receive this father?"

"You grown into a man. A warrior. I feel its time you come out into the battlefield and use your skills."

"Really? You want me to join your army."

"I believe you are ready."

He hands the box to his son. The Prince opens. His face lights up.

"Oh father. I can't take this."

"You can. Its yours my dear boy. I got this specially for you. Take it out. I want to see you holding it like a true warrior."

The Prince carefully wraps his hand around the sword and takes it out the box. A spark zaps through the young man like a spark of energy. His hand trembled as the grand power from the sword formed its bond with their swordsman.

King Frederick saw a flash of purple go through his son's eyes. He gulped but hid his fear.

"Son."

Prince Eric admires the Golden Sword. His eyes full of fascination. The King hesitated but puts his hand on his son's shoulder.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

His son smiled at him.

"I feel good father." The Prince starts swinging his sword and showing off his tricks. "I feel so alive father."

"Very good son."

The Prince grinned.

"Lets go and fight."

"Uh uh son. These things require patience. Planning."

His son frowned at him then quickly turned it into a smile.

"Of course father. You are the wise one father." He nods "Thank you father."

The King nods and smiles.

The next few days Prince Eric trained. He sent every guard down to the floor. He grinned at his victory. The guards are baffled. How could such a young man have so much strength.

It was the day the King's men are going off to war. His son insisted he knew where the Coven was and the King believed him. The Golden Sword must be doing its job.

Queen Meredith frowned when she saw her son on the front line. Horror appears on her face as her eyes went on the sword he was holding.

"Is that..."

"Yes." The King nodded.

"You gave it to our son!"

"He deserves it. He is worthy."

"That was created by a demon. Who knows what effects it could have on him."

"I know my son. He is strong. The sword is perfect for him. He will save us all."

"I have to..."

The King grabs his wife's wrist.

"You will not." He warns. "If you do I'll sentence you for treason."

The Queen pulls away and glares at him.

"Maybe you do deserve to go to Hell."

She walks away.

The King hears his wife's sobs as she went away.

* * *

"The sword did its job. Eric took down the witches." Ketch says. "The witches that got away he went after them. The witches hid but he found them. Their souls went into the sword and got trapped into the diamond. Its believed they go through their own personal Hell."

"Eric won the battle." Sam says.

"Yes. The witches stepped down. He scared them. They were weakened in his presence they struggled to fight back. Eric Aungier became the most feared person in the witch community. As you know great power comes with a great price. You should know that Dean."

Dean frowns. The Mark of Cain was powerful. It defeated Abaddon but it slowly started turning Dean into cold bloodied killer. All he wanted to do was kill. The Mark over powered him making him less human by the day. He even became a demon.

Michael. Dean said yes so he would have the power to fight Lucifer and save Sam and Jack. Look where that got him. Michael took control and rode in his body for three weeks building a monster army.

Dean shivered the memories of drowning resurfacing. He pushes it away and gestures to the Englishman.

"Go on."

"The power got to Eric's head. All he wanted to do was hunt witches. He became obsessed."

* * *

Prince Eric burst into his father's room.

"Father. We must move to America. I can feel them the witches. We must trap them all."

The servants huddle together scared of the Prince.

Prince Eric has changed. His hair was slowly turning white, his eyes have gone from blue to dark purple, his face was drawn due to not eating as much food as he used to.

King Frederick couldn't see the sweet blonde haired boy in his son anymore. Queen Meredith couldn't look at her son. It reminded her of the night her husband made the deal.

"That's a good thing." The King nodded.

"No it's not father. They are still out there. They are all over the world."

"Son." The King rises from his throne and walks down the steps. He stops and smiles. "Your fight is over. We won. The witches are gone."

"No they are not."

"From here they are."

Prince Eric shakes his head.

"No father. They all deserve to suffer. None of them should be on Earth."

The King looks and sees the Golden Sword trembling in his son's hand.

"Why don't we put that away." The King says.

The King reaches for the weapon. Prince Eric backs away and grips the sword tight.

"Its mine." He growled.

"I know its yours." The King chuckled softly. "You don't need to carry it with you all the time."

He tries again. Prince Eric kicks his father in the chest. The King flies across the room and hits the wall.

Everyone gasped. Two of the guards help their King stand up. The other guards aim their swords at the Prince.

"No!" The Queen yells.

"We cannot hold back any longer your majesty. This is not your son. It's a monster." The guard says .

"What did you just call me?" Prince Eric growled.

"Stop it Eric." His mother yelled. Tears fill up in her eyes. "This is not you."

The Prince looks at the mirror. His reflection horrified him. His mother was right this is not him. It was like a stranger was looking back at him. He looks at his father who was in shock.

"Father I'm so sorry."

"Go." His father says.

"Father I..."

"I SAID GO!"

Prince Eric runs out of the room.

The King sits back down on his throne with his head in his hands.

_This is all my fault._ _I should have never made that deal._

He sits up.

_I will end this deal._

At night the King went down to the dungeon. He used the same ingredients and repeated the process he did the first time. He frowned when the room didn't shake. Did he do something wrong?

"The shaking was an effect."

The King turns and faces the same demon he met last time.

"I wanted to make it dramatic." The demon chuckled.

"End this deal."

"No can do."

"I want to make another one. Take what you did to my son away."

"What I did. Umm I don't remember giving the weapon to your son. You did."

"You did not say this would happen."

"What do you expect. It was made from Hell."

"Take it away."

"Can't. You already made a deal you can't make another one."

"How about my wife or my son. Can't they make a deal and stop this?"

"No. A deal is a deal. It can't be broken no matter what you do." The King grits his teeth in frustration. The demon smiles. "You can't get your way this time."

"I need my son cured. He is the future King. When my time...comes he will take my place."

"Oh well seems that is not going to happen. Your son is past saving."

"There must be a way."

"See you in ten years your majesty."

"No. No wait."

The demon vanishes leaving the King alone in the dungeon.

The King drops to his knees. He lets out a scream and starts ripping the pages out of the spell book. He throws the book and hits the ground with his fists.

He was stuck. He made one deal and now he has lost the one person that meant so much to him.

"Frederick!"

Queen Meredith ran in.

"He's gone!"

"Who's gone." The King says not sounding interested.

"Eric. He ran away."

Now the King was up.

"Gone." He says.

"He left a letter." She gives it to him. "Read it."

The King narrows his eyes and reads the letter.

**To my dear father and mother.**

** I am sorry for the pain I have caused. Something is going on with me and I can't stop it. I fear I will hurt you or worse kill you. I decided to leave the Kingdom and go on a new battle. Keep the world safe from the witches. Its my job. Its my destiny I was born for this. Do not look for me. I do not want to be found **

**I love you both very much.**

**From Eric.**

The Queen cries as her husband read out the letter. She suddenly slaps her husband.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."

The King didn't react. He lowers the letter. His face is blank showing no emotion.

"We got to find him." The Queen says.

The King shakes his head.

"He said he did not want to be found."

"I know what he said but Frederick, he is our son."

"We respect his wishes."

"Respect his...are you really going to let him go."

"He is pass saving."

The Queen looks at the ritual.

"You spoke to them again."

"I can't break the deal." The King wipes the tear forming "I can't save our son. They refused to help me."

"You lost everything. Your life, your son and now you are going to lose your wife."

"What?"

"I want a divorce Frederick."

"No."

"Yes or kill me. I can't live like this. Not with you. Every time I look at you I see him. I don't want to be here when your time comes to an end. Please Frederick let me go."

The King runs his hands down his wife's face. He sighs and nods.

"Okay."

* * *

"King Frederick and Queen Meredith divorced the next day. Meredith left and later remarried. She died of natural causes later in life. Frederick, after ten years his time came to an end and you know what happens."

"I don't understand." Sam says. "I researched Frederick and nothing came up." 

"They do not exist." Ketch says. "Due to their supernatural past, they had to be erased from History. Historians do not know everything about British Kings and Queens. People who know what goes bump in the night they learn about this story. That's why I'm surprised you never heard of it."

"What happened to Eric?" Dean asks.

"He wasn't a Prince anymore. He lived on for centuries. The Sword made him immortal. He traveled around the world taking every witch he can find. The 17th Century, the witches finally decided to fight back. The natural-born witches got together and came up with a spell that would get rid of Eric for good. One of the witches involved was Rowena Macloud."

* * *

Eric walked through the woods with his sword in his hand. He felt their power. There was a witch here. More than one witch. Eric grinned. He couldn't wait to hear their screams and put them in a place where they will suffer forever."

Suddenly his feet become stuck to the ground.

_What the?_

Eric pulls and tugs but his feet wouldn't budge. He goes down and wraps his hands around his leg. He pulls but nothing happens.

A group of women appear. They stood in a circle surrounding the witch hunter. Their eyes glowed purple.

Eric stands up. He looks round and chuckles.

"You think you can stop me."

"Aye." A Scottish woman said.

Eric looks and sees his beloved sword in the witch's hand.

"How?"

"You were too busy focusing on getting yourself out of the little sticky situation we made for you." The same witch smirked.

Rage appears on Eric's face as he watched the witch laughed her red curls bouncing up and down on her shoulders.

"You will regret challenging me." Eric growled.

"You put our sisters through pain. Now its your turn!" The witch yelled.

"Shall we Rowena." Another witch says.

"Aye." Rowena answers.

The witches raise their hands and begin to chant.

Eric starts choking. He drops to the ground. His eyes widen as his fingers turned into dust. Every part of him started turning into dust.

"I WILL BE BACK!" Eric screamed. "YOU WILL ALL SUFFER."

The witch hunter now nothing but dust rises from the ground and goes into the diamond. Rowena takes the diamond off the sword.

"Without the diamond the sword is nothing." Rowena says. "He will now suffer in his own personal Hell."

"We are finally free." Another witch smiled.

Rowena nods.

"Yes we are."

* * *

"The witches hid the sword and the diamond in two different parts of the world. The organization I work for found the sword. They did not find the diamond. Someone must have found that. Put the two together."

"Do you know who?" Dean asks.

"No. Couldn't catch it on camera. All CCTV cameras went off when the incident happened. The people guarding the storage unit didn't survive. They were found with their eyes burnt out."

"Eyes burnt out."

Flashbacks of Michael smiting humans and monsters flash across Dean's eyes. The hunter clenched his fists at the memory.

"Dean. Dean you okay?" Sam asks.

"Y...Yeah."

"You don't look fine to me." Ketch says.

Another flashback of Michael wearing Dean's face admiring a diamond causes Dean to stand up nearly knocking the table over.

Sam stands up.

"Dean!"

Customers look round with curiosity. Ketch waves at them.

"Nothing to see here." He says.

"Dean. What..."

"Its Michael." Dean cuts his brother off. "He did this."

"What?"

Dean rubs his head and looks at Sam.

"Michael is the one who released Eric."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean walks out of the café his head spinning, his eyes go fuzzy. He leans on the car.

 _"Witches are a threat."_  Michael spoke in his head. _"The Golden Sword will wipe them all out."_

Dean took shaky breaths processing the new memories he was receiving.

_"While I build my army the witch hunter can do what he does best."_

Dean cringed as he heard his own voice chuckling in his head.

_ "I will achieve two goals at once. My army and no witches to stop me. I'll be one step closer to letting this world burn ." _

"Dean!"

Dean jumps and whips round. Sam raises his hands.

"Hey hey hey."

Dean uncurls his fists. The adrenaline lowers.

"Dean?"

Dean looks away embarrassed by that sudden outburst. It makes him vulnerable and Sam will become over protective.

"I'm fine." Dean says.

Deep down he wasn't.

Ketch goes by Sam's side.

"This is Michael's doing?" Ketch says.

"He had the diamond in his hand. He got it during the time he possessed me."

The Englishman tuts.

"Of course this had to be linked to you two."

"He wants to get rid of the witches." Dean says. "He thinks they will ruin his plans."

"Why would he think that?" Sam asks.

Dean sighs.

"Rowena. Michael knows we have a witch as an ally. Releasing the witch hunter he can take her down and other witches who could be a possible threat. He doesn't want anything getting in his way to getting what he wants."

"His army."

Dean nods and wipes the sweat from his brow. His expression turns guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. This is Michael's doing."

"I can smell death." Dean looks at his hands. "And blood."

Sam frowns. He couldn't smell anything. There was no blood on his brother's hands.

Dean was having a flashback. Bodies of witches on the floor after being interrogated by the archangel. The blood was from torturing them for answers. Death wrinkled Dean's nose as the bodies increased. Failed experiments, humans, witches.

"Maybe its best if I drive." Sam says noticing his brother's paled face.

Dean didn't argue. He slid into shot-gun while Sam took the driver seat.

"I am going to have to report this." Ketch says.

"Not yet." Sam says. "Can it wait."

"This is Michael we are talking about. We need back up. Who knows when he will strike."

"If your guys were that worried why didn't they move their ass weeks ago." Dean says.

"Because you were the vessel Dean. It made things complicated."

"You should have put the world before me."

Sam shakes his head.

"No. Dean you are my brother. I would always put you first."

Dean sighs and looks out of the window.

"This witch hunter is on me."

Sam frowns and looks at Ketch.

"I don't want Dean getting questioned. He has already been through enough already."

Ketch sighs.

"Fine. We do this together."

"Umm we?"

"I am here for the sword you are here to stop the hunter, I recommend a team up."

"With you?" Dean scoffs. "Right okay."

"Gentlemen I am your side. Haven't I already proved it to you in the other world."

"There is always a Ketch."

Dean smirked at his joke. Ketch frowned finding the joke lame.

"No there is no...catch. I just want the sword then I'll be on my way."

"We might want the sword. Keep it in the bunker. Your guys must have crap security."

"We didn't think an archangel would travel to London for the sword. What makes you think the bunker is secure I'm sure Michael broke in and that's when you said the three letter word..."

"Okay fine." Sam interrupts. "We take down the witch hunter and you can have the sword."

"Sam."

Sam ignores his brother and looks at Ketch for the answer.

Ketch nods.

"Good. I got a hotel booked. If you are interested I can add an extra two more."

"We're good." Dean says quickly.

No way he was going to accept anything from Ketch.

The Englishman shrugs.

"Suit yourself. I am not bothered. You want to go into a low rating motel go ahead. Please stay in contact. Communication is vital for this mission." Dean rolls his eyes. Ketch smiles. "Look forward to hearing from you."

The Englishman goes into his car that was parked behind the Impala. He reverses and drives off.

"Great. So we got James Bond on the case." Dean sighed.

"Dean about Michael."

"Don't go there. I already told you what I know." Sam sighs and drops the subject. "Oh and Sam."

"Yeah."

"I wanna drive now."

* * *

Parker was on the bed playing a video game on his phone. 'You are dead' flashes across the screen.

"Damm it." Parker cursed.

Maggie appears on his screen.

_Perfect timing._

Parker grins and presses the button.

"Hey..."

_"Parker. There is something I gotta tell you."_

Parker sits up. His face becomes worried.

"You okay?"

_"Parker there is hunters in town."_

"Hunters?"

_"Yes but these are dangerous hunters. Harry told us. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester."_

"Whoa whoa...the Winchesters?"

_"You know them?"_

"Yeah. My dad spoke about them. They been to Hell and back literally. They killed the top ranked demons. They even been up against the Devil himself." Parker froze when he realized what he said. "Oh um yeah the Devil..."

_"We know he's real. Harry told us."_

"Phew."

_"We even know he has a kid."_

"Oh the nephilim."

_"Parker."_  Maggie scowled at him. _"You kept this all from me."_

"It was Hell's business. To be honest I don't really know all the details. Last thing I heard Lucifer went to another universe not really sure what that was about and Asmodeus became ruler of Hell. I broke contact with dad so I don't really know what's going on downstairs and I don't care."

_"Lucifer is dead."_

Parker's eyes widen.

"Is he? Who killed him?"

_"Thought you didn't care."_

"Lucifer dead that's huge."

_"Dean killed him with the help from Michael."_

"Michael? I thought he was in the cage."

_"Jesus Christ Parker."_

"Sorry."

_"Really makes me wonder how much you know in that head of yours."_

"Stuff I do not want to know." Parker admits. "So who let Michael out?"

_"It's another Michael from another universe the one where Lucifer went to."_

The half demon opens his mouth and closes it. His frown deepens.

"There is two Michaels?"

_"In this world yes."_

"I bet dad loves that." Parker said sarcastically. "He hates the angels."

_"Apparently Michael 2.0 doesn't play nice. He's evil."_

"This just keeps getting better."

_"Parker this isn't funny. If the Winchesters find out who you are they will come for you. They could come for all of us. That's why we are gonna stop them."_

"You are gonna do what?"

_"We did a tracking spell. We know where they are."_

"Maggie are you out of your mind. The Winchesters are people who should not be messed with."

_"Mel won't drop it. She will go with or without us. Me and Macy have to go along with the plan."_

"No Maggie don't do this."

_"Whatever you do, do not tell Harry. He can't know about this. He told us to stay away from them."_

"Harry is right. You guys are gonna get yourself hurt."

 _"Maggie!_ " Mel's voice yelled in the back ground.

_"I gotta go. Be careful Parker."_

"Maggie."

The screen goes black.

"Maggie." Parker repeats.

He curses under his breath and stands up. He gets his jacket and opens the door.

_Please hope I get there in time._

Then he walks out.

* * *

It was getting late and the Winchesters planned on calling it a night. They needed to be up and ready to track down the witch hunter.

Sam closes the laptop while Dean knocked down the last of his beer. It has become awkward since what happened at the café. Dean didn't want to talk about it and this worried Sam. The younger hunter didn't know when his brother was going to have another flashback.

Dean insisted he was fine but Sam knew that was a lie Dean looked far from fine. Dean looked close to vomiting back at the café. Sam could have sworn Dean was on his third beer in a row.

Dean threw the bottle in the bin. He sighs. He just wanted to drink and forget. Those memories shook him up. He had to go and spend ten minutes washing the 'blood' of his hands when they arrived at the motel.

I'll be one step closer to letting this world burn ." Michael's words repeated in his head.

 _I was the one who gave him the head start._  Dean thought.

A knock on the door causes the brothers to turn. They look at each other frowning. They didn't call for room service. They both got up with their guns by their side.

Dean raises his finger at Sam and opens the door. At the door was a woman around in her teens.

"May I help you?" Dean asks.

"Oh." The teen looks at the brothers. "I got the wrong room. Is this room 21?"

"Uh yeah." Sam answers.

The teen frowns.

"Oh I don't understand. I'm suppose to be meeting my boyfriend I'm sure he said room 21."

"You got the right motel?" Sam asks.

"I'm sure."

"What's his name?" Dean asks.

"Parker."

"Sorry can't help you." Dean says.

"Maybe ask the reception desk." Sam says.

The teen nods.

"I will. Sorry to bother you."

Sam smiles.

"Its alright."

Dean frowned. He couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something off about this.

"HEY!"

The Winchesters turn round. Two other girls face them. The older one nudges her head. Sam suddenly flies and hits the wall.

Dean aims his gun and goes to shoot. The other girl raises her hand. The older Winchester suddenly freezes like a statue.

"Dean!" Sam yells.

The older one repeats her action sending Sam flying to the other side of the room. He crashes into a table. The vase wobbles and drops on to Sam's head. His vision goes fuzzy as he tries to get to his feet. He blinks and raises his gun.

"Wait!"

Sam turns and receives a kick. He stumbles back. His eyes widen as the teen from outside steps in the door slamming shut behind her.

"I'm sorry but we have to do this." She says.

Then something hard hits the back of Sam's head. He falls forward and hits the ground. Spots appear in his vision. He glances up at his frozen brother.

"D...Dean."

Then Sam's world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

The sisters appear in their garden barely holding on to the two hunters.

"Put them in the shed." Mel ordered.

Macy and Maggie dragged Sam in while Mel happily pushed the frozen Dean through the door. The frozen hunter falls on the ground. Macy and Maggie gave Mel a bitch face.

Mel shrugged.

"What not like he felt that...hopefully."

Macy puts two chairs down.

"You sure this is wise?" Maggie says. "We just kidnapped two hunters and put them in our shed."

"Where else were we suppose to put them." Mel says.

"Parker's place."

"Hunters and a demon in the same room. Bad idea."

"If Harry finds us."

"Maggie. Deep breaths. Come on breathe."

Maggie breathes in and out. She does it a few times until the panic fades.  Macy and Mel drag the two hunters on to the chairs and tie them up with rope.

The girls step back. They finally have a good look at the brothers.

"You know they are kinda cute." Macy grinned.

"Cute. They are hot." Maggie says. "Look at this one." She taps Dean's jaw. "He is gorgeous."

"I like this one." Macy twirls her finger in Sam's long strands.

"Umm aren't you both like taken." Mel says.

Macy thought of Galvin.

"Oh right."

The older sister let's go and puts her hands behind her back. She blushes with embarrassment.

"Who says I was interested." Maggie let's go. "He is way too old for me."

"Exactly." Mel says. "Old enough to be your dad."

The younger hunter stirred causing the girls to jump.

"Oh God he is waking up." Maggie says.

Maggie started freaking out again. Mel rolls her eyes by her sister's behavior.

"We better get the other one up." Mel says.

She raises her hand. Dean jerks and frowns when he feels no gun in his hand. He couldn't move his hands. He tugs and pulls but the thick rope wouldn't rip.

Crap he is tied up.

"Don't bother." Mel says.

Dean glares at her.

"D...Dean."

Dean looks and sees Sam slowly waking up.

"Sam."

"Aw good so we know which one is Sam and which one is Dean." Mel says.

Macy points.

"You are Sam."

She sighs.

_Great I'm turning into demon and said Lucifer's vessel was cute. Yeah something is wrong with me._

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks.

"Someone you should stay the hell away from." Mel says trying to make herself look tough.

"Because you are witches."

"We are the Charmed Ones."

"Mel." Macy says eye wide.

"They gotta know who the hell they are dealing with."

"The Charmed Ones?" Sam frowned.

"You don't know the Charmed Ones?" Maggie says.

"No."

"Why you in this town?" Mel asks. She leans forward and glares. "You involved in what happened to Felicity."

"We have nothing to do with it." Sam says.

"This tough cop act you're doing. Not working." Dean says.

"You are the vessel of Michael you must know something."

"Does Michael want to kill us?" Maggie asks looking worried.

"How do you know about Michael?" Sam asks.

"Answer the question." Mel orders.

 _"Wipe them all out."_ Michael's voice boomed in Dean's head.

Dean closed his eyes.

"Are you okay" Maggie asks.

"Don't Maggie they are hunters. They do not care about us we should not care about them." Mel says. "Now what did you do to Felicity?"

"It wasn't us." Sam says. "We swear. We are here looking into it. We are after the one who is doing it."

"You know who is behind it?"

"Uh..."

"Tell us."

"Why should we tell you." Dean says.

"Mags." Mel gestures. "Do it."

"Do what?"

"You are the one that deals with the emotions and stuff. Have a look and see what you can find. Do Dean first he is Michael's vessel."

Dean starts going side to side trying to get out of the binds. Maggie touches his head.

Screams and cries fill up in Maggie's head.

_ "SAMMY!" _

_"SAM!"_

_"I don't have a choice Cas."_

_"WE HAD A DEAL."_

_"Thanks for the suit."_

_"A better world."_

_"GET OUT!"_

_I own you Dean."_

There was the sound of drowning. The hunter gasping struggling to get to the surface. The emotions and feelings started becoming overwhelming for the young witch. So much Maggie had to pull away.

"Maggie."

Maggie backs up against the wall. Her eyes wide.

"You do not want to know what's going on inside his head." Maggie gasped. "There is pain so much pain." She looks at Dean. "Michael did that to you?"

"You should have not done that." Dean says feeling vulnerable again.

A witch Dean barely knew has looked into his personal business. His weak spots. His own personal hell. 

"Did you find anything?" Mel asks. "Apart from pain."

"Mel." Maggie frowns at Dean's paled expression. "Look what I done to him."

"God you are too soft." Mel moaned.

"Nearly close to losing my head." Maggie snaps. "That's what I felt like. What I felt what I saw..." She shakes her head. "It was too much."

Mel wanted answers.

"Try the other one."

"I don't even wanna try."

"We are the good guys here." Sam says. "We are not the enemy. The real enemy is out there and we gotta get him before he gets to his next target."

Suddenly the door breaks down.

The sisters turn round. A figure stood at the door with a long golden sword in their hand.

"Too late." Dean says.

The Witch Hunter swings his sword. Mel raises her hand. The Witch Hunter freezes.

Mel sighs with relief.

"We're good."

The Witch Hunter moves his sword close to making contact with the girls. The girls dodge and run out of the shed.

"MACY." Maggie screamed.

Macy flicks her wrist. The sword stays in the Witch Hunter's hand.

"It didn't work." Macy says panicking rising inside her.

The Witch Hunter looks and sees the brothers tied up.

 _Humans_.

He runs towards them. Dean and Sam started pulling at the rope. The Witch Hunter slices through the ropes cutting them in one go.

The ropes drop and the Winchesters are free. The brothers look at the Witch Hunter with confusion.

"Get out of here." The Witch Hunter speaks behind his mask.

He runs back out of the garden. He raises his sword. Waves shoot out of the sword. The sisters feel their magic weaken.

"What is this." Mel said her voice weak.

"I can't use my powers." Macy says.

Maggie coughs and clutches her stomach.

The Witch Hunter looks at Maggie. He chuckles in delight.

"Lets start with the youngest first." He grinned behind his mask.

He walks towards Maggie his sword raised and aimed at her chest.

"Leave her alone!" Mel yelled.

Macy drops down to her knees. The color draining from her face.

Maggie squeaked with fear. Her body trembled. Her sisters couldn't help her, Parker is not here.

One name pops up in her mind.

"HARRY."

The white lighter seconds after his name was called.

"Maggie." He notices the fear on her face. "What's wrong?"

Sam and Dean run out of the shed. Harry sees them in the corner of his eye. His eyes widen.

"What are the Winchesters doing here?"

"HARRY." Mel screamed.

Harry turns round. His eyes widened even more at the Witch Hunter.

"Impossible."

Before he could react, the sword goes through his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

"HARRY!"

Harry drops to his knees the sword still inside him. A white glow goes into the sword into the diamond.

"NO!" Mel screamed.

Mel pushes through and tries to freeze the enemy who was harming her dear friend. The witch hunter chuckles. Witches can't stop him when he is in the process of taking one of their own.

The witch hunter rips the sword from the white lighter's chest. Harry's decayed body falls face first into the ground.

"Oh my God." Maggie covers her mouth horrified by what she saw.

"You're fault." Eric smirked. "You called him."

Maggie's expression turns guilty. She was supposed to go through that not Harry.

"What did you do to him?" Macy asks.

The witch hunter raises his sword. The witches clutch their stomachs feeling a wave of nausea coming over them.

"You will find out." Eric answered.

"Hey!"

Sam and Dean run out of the shed their guns back in their hands. Dean shoots at the witch hunter. The bullets hit the witch hunter but left no damage.

Eric glares at the hunters.

"I am not the enemy here."

"You are working for Michael." Dean says.

"You know Michael?"

"Archangel. Big bag of dicks. Yeah we know him. We're hunters."

"You are hunters." Eric lowers his mask revealing his mouth that was white as snow. "So am I? We are on the same team."

"No we're not."

"But we are. We are hunters. We hunt supernatural beings. I hunt witches. Michael, he and I want the same thing. A witch free land."

"He wants to destroy the world." Sam says.

"Cleanse the world. Clear the abomination who poisoned the land. Humans will not have to live in fear ever again."

"Michael wants the humans to die and the monsters to take over the world." Dean says.

"He is the archangel. An angel from Heaven. Why would he destroy his father's work."

"Because he hates humanity." Dean spat out.

"I didn't get the same story from him. He told me he wanted to save the world."

"He is lying to you." Sam says .

"He released me. Working for him is my way to repay him. Now excuse me gentlemen I have witches souls to collect."

The Winchesters move in front of the three girls.

Eric frowns.

"Why are you defending them? they are witches? They had you tied up I saved your lives."

"We are not bad." Maggie says. "We don't mean no harm."

"You are the Charmed Ones." Eric hissed.

"Us Charmed Ones are gonna kick your ass." Mel yells.

Eric looks at her with his glass, purple eyes. It sent a shiver down the witch's spine.

"You win this time." The witch hunter says. "You two." He looks at the brothers. "You better be out of my way next time I come otherwise I will not hesitate to kill you."

Purple smoke rises and spins round the witch hunter.

The smoke fades and the witch hunter is gone.

The girls gasp feeling the witch hunter's influence go off them. The witches look at each other and ask if they are okay, are they hurt? Then their thoughts go on to the white lighter.

"Harry!"

The witches gather around the white lighter's body.

"This is what happened to Felicity." Maggie says.

The girls felt tears form. Seeing their beloved friend like this, it is scary. The Charmed Ones were close to having the same fate Harry did.

"That guy." Dean looks at his brother. "That's the guy who wasn't looking where he was going on the road."

Mel hears and blinks through the tears.

"You knew him?"

"Not really." Sam says.

"He knew us?" Dean says. The girls nod. Dean nods back. "Explains his behaviour when we saw him earlier. He was nervous."

"And now he's dead." Mel says.

Sam shakes his head.

"No he's not."

"How do you know?" Macy asked with a frown.

"This guy. The witch hunter. He doesn't kill witches. He takes their souls and puts them into some nightmare like their own Hell."

"Harry has already been to Hell." Maggie says. She shakes her head. "He can't go through anymore suffering look how much it damaged him. He took ages to recover and use his powers."

"Wait. He has been to Hell?" Dean says.

The sisters look at each other realizing they said more than what they wanted to say.

"Why haven't you killed us?" Mel asks.

"Lets just say we are opened minded." Sam says. "We know not all supernatural beings are bad. Our gut tells us you're not either. Yes you attacked us but you were scared because we are hunters so you were trying to defend yourself."

"We are hunting this guy." Dean says.

"Kill him?" Macy says.

"Kill him, trap him anything. He is working for Michael. We know Michael is talking bull...The witch hunter is too blind to see what Michael is actually up to."

"Michael hurt you. So you want revenge." Maggie says.

Dean hid his embarrassment. This witch knew his pain. Probably knew more than what he told Sam. Maggie can still hear the crashing of the waves, the hunter swimming to the top trying to take back control. It was a vivid image that will be stuck in the witch's mind for a while.

"Is there a way to save Harry." Macy asks.

"We're not sure." Sam answered.

"You are not the only ones who are going after purple eyes." Mel says.

"Uh..."

"No." Mel cuts the older Winchester off. "Harry is our friend. He is like family to us. You can't expect us to sit back and let hunters do the job. We are the Charmed Ones we don't sit back. So we either do it together or we go our own ways but I will warn you there will be competition."

The Winchesters glance at each other. They didn't fully trust the girls. They had no idea what the Charmed Ones are. It was best to be their ally instead of their enemy so then the Winchesters can see if their gut is right and the sisters are good.

"Alright." Dean nodded. "First we gotta make some calls."

"Who?" Mel asks.

"One of your kind." Dean answers.

The hunter looks at his phone. His finger hovering over the contact Rowena.

He then presses the button.

* * *

Eric appears in a building that is in a disclosed area. He walks through the rooms holding on to his Golden Sword. He stops by a room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." The female voice spoke.

Eric walks in and clears his throat.

"Mistress I mean sir." He then chuckled. "Still trying to get used to your vessel Michael."

The archangel turns on his chair. He grins behind his woman vessel. His lips form into a smirk.

"Trying to be funny Eric."

Michael rises from the desk and walks his heels clicking together. Michael stops in front of the witch hunter.

"The Charmed Ones?"

"Alive." Eric answered.

"Alive?"

"For now. Hunters were in the way I couldn't get to my targets."

"Hunters." Michael's eyes shone with interest. "Let me guess one was tall, long hair, board shoulders and the other one was slightly shorter, green eyes, annoying..." The archangel chuckles. "And probably insulted me."

"Yes." Eric nodded. "Yes. That's them."

Michael's female eyes roll and a smile forms.

"Winchesters. There is no hunt without the Winchesters."

"You know them?"

"Yes. Green eyes. Dean was my former vessel. There was...disagreements. He kept resisting me. Trying to push me out."

"Why? You are saving world."

"He thinks I am destroying it. He probably said I am building an army of monsters."

"He did."

Michael tuts.

"Poor soul. He is confused." He leans towards the witch hunter. "Don't let those fools get to you. Leave the Winchesters to me."

"I can kill them."

"I got a plan. It's not the time to use it yet. Don't let hunters stop you from killing the witches. Those Charmed Ones have to die. They will destroy what we have been building. Our vision of our perfect world will burn because of the witches. We don't want that do we?"

"No sir."

"Good. As agreed once all the witches are dead I will release you from your curse make you human again."

Eric smiles.

"Thank you sir."

Michael puts on a smile. A sly smile. A hint of mischief.

"Now get back to work."

Eric nods.

"Yes sir."

Then the witch hunter vanishes within the purple smoke.

Michael sits down and drums his fingers on the desk.

 _Everything is going to plan._ He thought.

A cruel smirk forms on the archangel's lips.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's vessel is the lady from The Spear. Next chapter coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Rowena sat at the table with a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass in the other. She pours the wine and sips it. She grimaced not enjoying the taste but it helped her to forget that day when Lucifer showed his true face and crushed her skull and burned her shortly afterwards. She can still feel the fire burning her skin. She can still hear the screams that came out of her mouth. Lucifer enjoyed it. Enjoyed watching her suffer a slow painful death.

Although the Devil is dead Rowena couldn't shake off the fear. She is cautious now, prefers to hide and lie low. Finding out Sam is the one who is supposed to kill her did strangely comfort the witch. All she had to do was not piss him off.

_I got killed by the Devil and now his vessel..._  Rowena thought.  _Damm  Hell must hate me._

She snorted. She couldn't believe she once had a crush on Lucifer.

 _His brother was not bad._ She grinned.

If Gabriel was alive Rowena would have definitely been up for another round. There was a spark there between them. When she found out Gabriel got killed by the other world Michael she didn't know how to react. So she shrugged and poured herself a drink and did a toast to the archangel. She did it when no one was around. Showing emotion in front of others made her weak.

Lucifer, Gabriel and God. Rowena has nearly been through the whole family.

Michael. That is 100% a big no to the witch. He killed Gabriel and Rowena decided to pause her love life. Its time to focus on herself and keep doing what she's been doing years, surviving.

The phone rings.

Rowena knocks back the wine and sighs. She looks at the screen.

_Dean. Great._

The witch knew the Winchesters wouldn't call for a social chit-chat. They want her for something.

Rowena presses the button and pours another glass of wine. She felt she will need the alcohol. The Winchesters do tend to surprise her or bombard her with bad news.

"Dean."

_"Rowena."_

"How are you?"

 _"Um..._ "

Dean sounded taken back by the question. Rowena meant her question. She is interested. Dean had an archangel riding around in his body for three weeks. Rowena didn't know what being possessed is like but she knew it wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

_"I'm fine."_ He answered.

Rowena didn't believe it She can hear it in his voice. He is exhausted and he hesitated to the question. Winchesters, they are not the best people when it comes to talking about their feelings.

Rowena did have a soft spot for the boys. She understands now why her son stopped trying to kill them. Although the Winchesters could be a pain the ass, life would be boring without them.

Whatever news Dean is going to throw at her she is ready. She needed a distraction and it gives her an excuse to see the Winchesters. It has been a while.

"What do you want?" Rowena asked.

_"You know_ _ Eric Aungier?" _

Now Rowena is taken back by the question. Eric Aungier. She hasn't heard that name for a long time. Rowena and her fellow witches trapped the bastard in his own weapon. Why did Dean bring him up?

"Aye... Why?" She asks.

_ "Michael set him free. He is out there Rowena. You may be a target." _

Rowena looks at her glass.

Yeah she needs another.

Rowena knocks back the wine and lets out a dramatic sigh.

 _One monster goes and another one comes in his place._ Rowena thought anger and panic rising inside her.

So much for being ready for news. Its made her night worse.

 _"We know you trapped him."_ Dean says.

"With a Coven." Rowena's voice rose in volume. "It took a Coven to trap the murderous bastard. Most of the Coven are dead now. I'm alone."

_"Do you know The Charmed Ones?"_

Rowena sits up.

"The Charmed Ones?" She swallows. "They are here?"

Rowena and her fellow witches all heard of the prophecy that three sisters will be born and the Power of Three will be unlocked. The most powerful magic that ever existed. These sisters were going to be known as the most powerful trio in the world.

_"Yeah. Three girls they are witches. Said they are the Charmed Ones."_

"Are they sisters?" Rowena asks.

There is muttering from the other end.

 _"Yeah."_ Dean answered.

"Do they have a white lighter?"

The Charmed Ones are on the good side of witch craft. When the prophecy came out The Elders expected witches like Rowena to fear it. The Charmed Ones are born to protect the good and eliminate the evil. The Elders classed Rowena as evil. The witch didn't care then she enjoyed being a bitch. It was agreed that a witch lighter will be chosen to be the perfect mentor to the sisters.

Again there was muttering from the other end.

_"Yeah. They have."_

"Name?"

Rowena couldn't help but feel curious. She knew a few of those white lighters. Acted like little angels. Easy to tease.

_"Harry Greenwood."_

"Harry Greenwood. Ah the British one. I know him. He is the perfect little soldier so loyal to the Elders. But he is a gentleman I'll give him that."

_"You know him?"_

"I was in a pub. Needed a drink after a long day of traveling. This guy who was drunk so out of it tried to..."

_"...Oh."_

"Hmm. His breath made me want to vomit. I told the bugger I was not interested but then he grabbed me shoved me against the wall. No big deal I could have used a spell to get out of it but then Harry came in between us and told the man to back off. The man was bigger than Harry but Harry used to serve in the army so he grabs the man's arm twists it and...well the man freaked out and left the pub."

_"Right?"_

"I thanked Harry. He was quite charming. We talked, drank but then he sensed my magic. He got over the alcohol. His head cleared quicker than mine. Harry was horrified, disgusted he left before I could ask what was wrong?. I found out the next day he is a white lighter." She sighs and pours another glass. "How is the little puppy?"

_"Eric got him."_

Rowena's fingers tighten around the glass.

"How?"

" _Wrong place. Wrong time."_

Rowena shakes her head.

"Damm it Harry."

_"Eric is after the Charmed Ones."_

"Of course he is. Did you say Michael released him?

_"Michael wants the witches gone. He thinks they could ruin his plans. I think the Charmed Ones are at the top of his hit list."_

"They would be." Rowena nodded. "The Charmed Ones are extremely powerful. They could end Michael."

_"That's why he wants them dead."_

"All it takes is one of the sisters to be killed. It will break the Power of Three. Then they will be nothing but normal witches. He wants to strip the sisters down. Weakened them."

_"That's why I called. I know you don't have your Coven anymore but you know how to defeat Eric. Without the white lighter these girls don't know what to do."_

"You want me to guide them?" Rowena scoffs. "Dean. We are on different sides. They are good and I'm ba..."

 _"You are redeeming yourself._ _"_ Dean cuts her off.  _"_ _Just because you are from the other end of magic that doesn't mean you have to act like it. Magic is magic Rowena."_  Dean sighs.  _"You are the only witch we can trust."_

Rowena smiles.

"Our relationship is progressing Dean."

Rowena was sure Dean rolled his eyes to that.

"Alright. I'll help you stop Eric. He shall endure more pain now that the Charmed Ones are born. The Elders are not going to like this."

 _"Screw the Elders they have never been helpful."_ Mel yelled in the back ground.

Rowena grins.

"I like them already. Okay dearie I will see you very soon. Bye bye."

Then the call ends.


	10. Chapter 10

 

* * *

Ketch sat at the table with the laptop in front of him. He glanced at the T.V he has playing in the background. It puzzled the Englishman why there is a show where the Devil is the good guy.

Ketch turns on his chair and watches the show called Lucifer. He listens to this British Lucifer. This Lucifer is the opposite to the real deal. Seeing the Devil solving crimes, helping others and being in love with a human did make Ketch laugh. It was hilarious.

_If Lucifer was like that in this world Dean would have not said yes and we wouldn't be in this Michael mess._

In the show God had a wife instead of a sister. The angels had a mom and a dad. So Lucifer had mommy and daddy issues and the funniest thing was he was seeing a therapist and discussing his problems. A Devil opening up to a human who would have thought.

Ketch shakes his head. The writers of that show certainly didn't know their facts.

A bing sound causes Ketch to turn back to the laptop.

The Winchesters have moved. They are not in the motel.

Ketch didn't trust the Winchesters when it came to providing information. Very likely the brothers would keep Ketch in the dark and try to handle the situation themselves. The Englishman decided to record their numbers and track down their every move.

He clicked on the address revealing the location. A house is revealed and underneath had a list of the current residents there.

The Veras.

Mel and Maggie Vera are the only two living there after their mom tragically died. Ketch clicks on an article and reads through. Suicide. Mom jumped out of the window and killed herself. That's what the people think. To Ketch it made no sense why would Sam and Dean be at a house where a couple of girls live? They would only be at that house if it was linked to the case.

The former Men of Letters calls Dean. He sighed when the call went to voicemail. Same thing happened with Sam.

_What are those two up to?_

Are the Winchesters choosing to ignore him or they didn't hear their phones or has something bad happened?

Ketch tried again with the older hunter. It went to voicemail for a second time.

"Dean. Just ringing up to see if you found anything." The Englishman made himself sound completely oblivious. He couldn't let the brothers find out he has spied on them. "I have no leads so far. I know your brother is into research so I thought maybe you had something. Call me back when you do have something okay. Have a nice evening."

The Englishman ends the call and sits back and waits. Getting fidgety he glances back at the T.V trying to distract himself. He changes the channel getting tired of seeing the Devil. A movie called Legion is on. Ketch winced as the archangel Michael shows on the screen.

 _These bloody angels are haunting me._ He thought.

That's it Ketch is not sitting here any longer. He is going to the house. He will wait for the Winchesters to leave then he will go in there and question these girls.

Ketch packed his belongings and picks his briefcase up. He carries his briefcase and opens the door. He looks back at the T.V screen and glares at the fictional version of the archangel.

"You are going to die you bastard."

He switches of the T.V and lets the remote control fall on the ground as he leaves the room.

* * *

Mel, Maggie and Macy sat on the sofa while Sam sat on a chair and Dean paced up and down the room.

Macy's eyes kept looking over at the younger Winchester. His board shoulders, long, brown shiny hair, his hazel eyes that softened when he relaxed. Macy wasn't sure why she had these feelings towards the hunter. Is it because of the darkness inside her? It is making her feel drawn to the vessel of Lucifer. Lucifer is the one who created Hell and demons. Is there a connection? Or was this a natural crush?

"Hey!" Mel nudges Macy with her elbow. "Come back to us sis."

"Huh." Macy blinked a few times and looks away from the hunter. "What?"

"You looked spaced out. You alright?" Maggie asks.

"Uh yeah." Macy replied sheepishly.

"So let me get this straight. Your mom got killed, she did a spell that unlocked your powers and you accepted them and become the Charmed Ones and this Harry guy is a white lighter who is like a mentor to you."

"A mentor, a friend and family." Maggie nodded.

"We hope your friend knows how to save Harry." Mel glared.

"Like I said Rowena defeated him the first time I'm sure she can do it again." Sam ensured the girls.

"Michael."

"We are dealing with him." Dean puts bluntly.

"You are doing a very good job." Mel says sarcastically.

"Mel." Maggie gives Dean a sympathetic look. "Leave him alone."

"I don't need a witch sticking up for me." Dean put coldly glaring at the youngest witch.

Then the hunter puts his hand on his head. His vision goes blurry. 

"Dean."

Dean waved his brother off.

"I'm fine. Just give me a sec."

Dean rushes into the kitchen. He turns on the tap and splashes water on his face. Then Dean straightens up and everywhere he looked it was water. He looks down and notices water rising from the ground.

The hunter's eyes widen.

_Not again!_

He tried to run but he found himself glued down. The water increased in speed going up to his ankles then his knees then his waist. Dean held his breath. He was drowning. Drowning in his own body while Michael was in the driving seat taking Dean's body for a spin.

"GET OUT!" Dean screamed.

The water goes up to his chest.

"GET OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean cried out.

The water goes up to his chin.

Dean looks up.

"Make it stop! Please" Michael's laughter rings in his ears. Dean takes a shaky breath. "I'll stop fighting you. I'll stop if you promise me you will leave Sam alone." Dean felt the water filling up in his mouth. "Promise me." He coughed out. "

 _"Making a deal Dean."_ Michael chuckled.  _Really? You still trust me to make a deal with you? Oh Dean you_ _don't need me to make it stop, you just got to give up. Let go."_

Dean did stop. He didn't attempt to swim or try to reach to the surface.

He let go and let the water take over.

Dean drowned in his own body. He didn't fight back. The hunter didn't have it in him anymore to fight. 

He gave up and he let Michael win.

Suddenly Dean felt a touch on his arm and seconds later the water vanishes and Dean was standing in the kitchen with the tap still running.

"Dean." Maggie said softly.

Dean turned around. His pain expression said it all. Maggie didn't need to ask because she knew. She felt it. Felt the struggle, the pain, fear. She felt it all.

"Don't be angry with yourself." Maggie continued. "I would have done the same. Michael's power was overwhelming. You couldn't fight it forever."

"Don't." He glared.

"Not talk about it. Got it. One of these days you are going to have to. It is eating you up. Michael is not possessing you but you are still drowning. You are drowning in guilt."

Dean lowers his eyes. He couldn't look the witch in the eye because he knew she was right. Michael wasn't even possessing him yet the archangel still had an impact.

The back door opens and Parker runs in. He sighs with relief when he saw Maggie but his eyes go on to Dean.

"Winchester." Parker gasped.

Dean looks at the boy.

"You are?"

"Parker don't." Maggie warned.

Parker got into protective mode. His girl is in danger he had to save her.

He turns into a black smoke. 

Dean's eyes widen.

"What the hell?"

"Parker. He is with us. Parker."

The black smoke charges into Dean. Dean flies across the room and hits the wall.

"PARKER!" 

Sam and the other witches run in after hearing Maggie's scream. Dean stands up and glares at the thing that has entered the room.

"Oh crap." Mel sighed.

Parker goes for another swing but Macy blasts sending him to the other side of the room. The smoke returns to human form as it the wall. Parker winced and rubs his head. He gives Macy a really look.

"God damm it Parker!" Maggie yelled.

"I told you Parker and the Winchesters in the same room is a bad idea yet you still called him to come over." Mel glared at her sister.

"I didn't call him." Maggie glared back.

Dean ignored the arguing and gets his angel blade out. He puts the blade against the boy's throat.

"What are you?" Dean growled.

Sam kept his hand on his gun and glares at Parker.

"I...I thought you were gonna hurt her." Parker swallowed with nerves.

"Answer the question." Sam says.

"Don't hurt him please. He is not bad. He was only trying to protect me." Maggie cried.

Parker looks at the brothers.

"I will tell you if you do not hurt her."

"We won't." Sam says.

Parker takes a deep breath and looks at the older hunter.

"I am a demon."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Parker is half demon. He will explain more in the next chapter. :) Oh and Ketch watching Lucifer the TV show, I would definitely recommend it. It's a brilliant show


	11. Chapter 11

"A demon." Sam frowned.

"Half demon actually." Parker says.

Sam's frown deepens.

"You are half demon so you are..."

"Half human that's right." Parker nodded.

"You don't look nothing like the Omen." Dean says.

"I'm not like the Anti Christ what you see in the movies. I'm a shadow demon. I become the smoky thing you just saw. That's from my dad. My mom is human. A doctor actually. She's looking for a cure. Get rid of my demon side for good. I want to be human. I don't want to be a demon. I don't want to lose the emotions. With no emotions I wouldn't be able to love Maggie."

The Winchesters go puzzled as the boy babbled on. This is not what the brothers expected from a half demon. There was a child years ago who was a half demon called Jesse Turner. Jesse had tremendous power. He was definitely a powerful being right up there with Jack. Both Jesse and Jack are not evil. They were more human than anything else.

Parker could be the same. He is half human. After spending time with Jack, the Winchesters have become more opened minded when it came these types of situations. There has been demons who have changed such as Crowley and Meg. Dean had to say that angels are sometimes worse than demons. Michael is a monster.

"How do you know us?" Dean asks still not ready to trust the boy yet.

"Everyone knows the Winchesters." Parker answered with a really look. "You guys are celebrities. Hell talk about you a lot."

"Oh I bet they do."

The Winchesters weapons are now lowered but their guard stayed up.

"I have nothing to do with them." Parker answered. "I don't even talk to my dad or brother. I broke contact with them. Want nothing to do with them. They tried to hurt..." He looks at the sisters remembering that Macy sent him flying across the room to save the hunters. He frowns. "Am I missing something here? What happened to going after the Winchesters?"

"We did." Mel nodded. "It was going well until the witch hunter showed up." Parker looks at the brothers. Mel shakes her head. "Not them. A new hunter is in town."

Parker sighs.

"Right. Guess they will all be swinging into town now that the Winchesters are here." He glares. "I told you to not go after them. You put your lives in danger."

"We're okay Parker." Maggie ensured him. "The witch hunter is not with Sam and Dean."

"Does Harry know about this witch hunter?" The sisters sadly look at each other. The mention of their dear friend makes their heart ache. "What happened?" Parker asks sensing something is wrong.

"He's gone." Macy answered.

"Gone? As in dead?"

"Not quite." Sam answered. "He..."

"Sam a word." Dean quickly interrupts.

The hunters walk into the other room. They see the witches huddled around Parker explaining to him what happened.

"I believe him Dean." Sam says knowing what this talk is going to be about.

"He's a demon Sam."

"Half demon." Sam corrected him.

"Still a demon Sam."

"Dean he is just a kid."

"Yeah who attacked me."

"He knew us. Seeing you with Maggie obviously worried him. He was trying to protect her."

"Mom coming up with a cure?" Dean scoffs. "Since when has demons wanted to be cured? They like the power, no remorse or guilt, stress free life."

"Like you when you were a demon."

Dean goes quiet. As much as it made Dean feel sick that he turned into a demon it was nice to not have responsibilities, not worry about Sam and not feel guilty when the Mark needed feeding. He and Crowley used to have so much fun. They partied, got drunk, did karaoke, hooked up with chics.

Dean frowned as he thought of the King of Hell. Although Crowley was a pain Dean did miss him. The demon did help them on several occasions when he didn't have to. Dean is sure if Crowley was alive now he would have helped Sam during the weeks Michael possessed Dean. That's how much Crowley has changed from when the Winchesters first met him all those years ago.

"Dean?"

Dean snaps out of his thoughts and shrugs.

"Jack turned out okay I guess. Maybe this Parker guy will be alright but I suggest we keep our eye on him. Same for the witches we still don't know them yet."

Sam nods agreeing with him.

The brothers hear Parker say "Holy crap!" after the witches finish the story. The Winchesters go back into the kitchen. Parker is leaning on the counter with a stunned expression.

"I seen hunters but not ones like that. The sword was made by demons? How come I never heard of this story."

"Guess daddy didn't tell you all the bedtime stories when you were little." Mel says.

Maggie looks at Dean's harden expression. His eyes fixated on the half demon.

"Please don't hurt him." Maggie begged. "He is telling the truth. He doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"We believe him." Sam says.

"That doesn't mean we trust him." Dean says. "He has gotta earn that."

"Holy crap I been accepted by the Winchesters." Parker says. Dean frowns at him. Parker smiles. "I mean half accepted...I gotta earn your trust to be fully accepted."

 _Good job dad is not here._ Parker thought.

Parker's family would kill him if they saw what he was doing. Interacting and working with hunters. Not just any regular hunters this is the Winchesters.

Mel looks at Parker and Maggie.

"I'm gonna make myself clear to you both. Keep your hands off each other. No kissing, hugging, do not do what boyfriends and girlfriends do. We have a friend to save."

Maggie folds her arms.

"Seriously Mel. I didn't even have sex on the brain."

"Just warning you."

She looks at Parker with a stern expression.

Parker raises his hands.

"Hands off got it."

The door bell rings.

Mel looks at the brothers.

"That might be your witch." She guessed.

Mel goes and opens the door. At the door is a woman with long red hair tied up into a bun and she wore a long dark purple coat with purple boots to match. Next to her is a man with black hair and he had a suit on.

Maggie comes to the door. Her eyes widen at the man.

"Hey I know him. He was in the café."

"Rowena." Sam says.

"Ketch?" Dean says.

Rowena smiles.

"Hello Winchesters, girls and..." She looks at Parker. "...handsome man." She smirked.

Parker blushes at that comment.

Rowena's eyes go on to the Englishman.

"I found him outside spying on you."

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"Seriously."

"I was doing my job." Ketch replied looking awkward.

"Okay what is going on? Who the hell is he?" Mel asks her finger pointing at Ketch.

Macy knew this is going to turn into another complicated story. She gestures to the new arrivals.

"I think you better come in."


	12. Chapter 12

Ketch sat in the car and is parked across the road near the house where the Veras live. He kept his headlights off not wanting to draw any attention. The Winchesters have been in there a while. Too long for an interview. He could go closer. The curtains are undrawn so he can read their body language through the window and possibly read their lips.

Sam and Dean are smart they know if they are being watched. Ketch has learnt his lesson, never underestimate the Winchesters. Last time it cost him his life. Without Rowena's magic, one wrong choice he will be dead for good. There would be no coming back.

There is a tap on the window. The tap startled the Englishman. He whips round and faces the window. It was dark so he couldn't see who it was. He could see an outline of a woman.

Has one of the girls from the house noticed him?

Then her eyes glow purple and the window suddenly goes down.

Ketch's eyes widen. He goes for his gun. He stops when she speaks. With an accent that was familiar to him.

"Arthur Ketch."

Ketch gets out a torch and aims it at her face. The woman scolded.

"Do you mind." She says.

She covers her face nearly being blinded by the light. Ketch saw the red hair, he heard the voice.

He sighs.

"Rowena." He lowers his torch and hides his surprised expression. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I was going to say the same thing." She leans forward and raises her eyebrow. "You spying on the Winchesters?" Her face darkens. "What you doing Ketch?"

"I am working with the Winchesters."

"So am I." She says not looking convinced by what he just said.

He furrowed his eyebrows. The Golden Sword, the witch hunter.

"I know why you are here." He says. Rowena smiles. "The witch hunter." Rowena cocked her head in a teasing way. "I know the story. I know you're little victory."

"Little victory? That's what you call it? I Rowena Macleod defeated the legendary witch hunter. That makes me dangerous."

"You got killed by Lucifer."

Rowena flinched at the name. Like a knife stabbing her in the gut. Ketch smirks at her reaction.

"But I still came back." She plastered a fake smile. "I know what you want. You are not getting it."

That pissed Ketch off. The witch is here. The one he has searched for since he came back. With Michael, his monsters and the witch hunter Ketch does feel uneasy. One wrong he will dead and he will never come back. He needed a recharge. He needed Rowena. He didn't want to sound desperate. He didn't want to beg. That's what she would want to see.

Ketch shrugs pretending to not be bothered.

"I don't need it anyway."

"Sure." Rowena smirked. "You and Charlie had trouble with angels in the other world. You would have been killed if it wasn't for the Winchesters saving you. You would have been dead as a door nail."

Ketch frowns.

"How do you know..."

Ketch sighs. Charlie. The two red heads have become good friends.

"Charlie told me everything about the other world." Rowena says. "She talked about you. She definitely took a liking to you." Rowena laughs at his surprised reaction. "Not in that way."

"Uh yeah." Ketch replied looking slightly embarrassed.

He forgot Charlie was a lesbian.

"She likes you. But I don't. I certainty do not trust you."

"I do not blame you." He says.

Seriously he really does not blame the witch. He didn't even trust himself sometimes. He is trying to redeem himself but his past does come back to haunt him. It affects his choices and actions. He had to remind himself that his days of being a ruthless, cold bloodied killer are over. He is not being controlled anymore, he is not being brainwashed. He has his own choices now. Sometimes it was a challenge to make the choices he is so used to following orders.

"I'm going. I'll tell the Winchesters you are outside. Unless you join me. We are both working with the brothers."

Ketch knew he was caught either way. With a defeated sigh he gets out of the car and follows the witch. Rowena knocks on the door and grins at the Englishman. She felt like she was bringing a kid to their parents after catching them doing something naughty.

The door opens. Ketch recognized one of the girls. She was the waitress from the café. She looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Hey I know him. He was in the café."

"Rowena." Sam says.

"Ketch?" Dean says.

Rowena smiles.

"Hello Winchesters, girls and..." She looks at Parker. "...handsome man." She smirked.

Parker blushes at that comment.

Rowena's eyes go on to the Englishman.

"I found him outside spying on you."

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"Seriously."

"I was doing my job." Ketch replied looking awkward.

"Okay what is going on? Who the hell is he?" Mel asks her finger-pointing at Ketch.

"I think you better come in." Macy says.

The new arrivals walk in and the door closes behind them.

* * *

Eric sits and forms a plan in his head. He needs to kill the Charmed Ones. He wants to kill the Charmed Ones. But the hunters are in his way. Michael said he had plans for the brothers. It did make Eric curious what that plan was. Eric threatened to kill the Winchesters but he didn't want to. They are human and it is not Eric's job to kill humans.

Eric grips his sword and presses his head against it. He couldn't wait for all this to over. His dreams of being human is so close yet so far. He lost his royal status but he didn't care. He wanted to blend in and explore the new world. Most of all he wanted to find love and start a family of his own.

Michael is an archangel. He is from Heaven. Angels care about humanity. Eric had faith that Michael will grant his wish once all this is over.

Then Eric's head snaps up. His purple eyes go wide. A new witch has entered the town. He sensed her magic and pictured it in his mind. Her face appears in his mind. His purple eyes flash with rage.

He can remember the day as clear as a bell.

The day Rowena and her Coven trapped him in his own weapon. 

Now the red head is in town. He has her right where he wants her. The need to kill overpowers him. His snarls and raises his sword.

The Charmed Ones and Rowena in the same town, this is a big win for the witch hunter. He can kill them all.

Eric is ready for a rematch.

This time he will win.


	13. Chapter 13

"So Arthur Ketch right?" Mel says. Ketch nods. "You have a past with the Winchesters?"

"You could say that." Ketch says. "Our relationship you could say is up and down but we are on the same side we are looking for Eric and the Golden Sword." He looks at the brothers. "I thought we were."

"We were handling it." Dean says.

"I told you to keep me updated." He gestures to the sisters. "They are the Charmed Ones that is important information you cannot keep from me."

"If we told you, you will tell your squad."

"You really do not understand the importance of this mission." Ketch glared. "If Eric succeeds Michael will be one step closer to achieving his ultimate goal. You could be part of his goal."

"He left."

"Which I still find suspicious." Ketch shakes his head. "It makes no sense."

"I agree." Macy nodded. "It is weird."

"Look Michael obviously had enough of me and left. That's what happened." Dean waves his hands. "That's a good thing without his sword Michael is not at full power."

"He is still powerful." Ketch says. "He destroyed his world without his true vessel. I am sorry Dean but I do not like this at all."

"He can't possess me again. He needs my consent."

"I have the same uneasy feeling." Maggie says.

Ketch gives Maggie a worried look. Maggie felt the worry bounce off everyone even Rowena.

"Can we get back to Eric." Dean says. He hates it when everyone turns their attention on him.

"It took a Coven to defeat him." Rowena says. "We have the Charmed Ones which is equal to a Coven. The Power of Three must be ready as soon as Eric comes otherwise he will weakened the girls and overpower then."

"Okay. We defeat him then what? What about Harry?" Mel asks.

Rowena sighs.

"We trapped Eric before. We can't do that again. Harry I don't know."

"Can't we destroy the sword?"

"It is a powerful sword. It could release Harry but other souls would be released as well. Not all the witches are good. After being in a personal Hell for so many years it can really damage a person. The witches very likely have gone insane. Harry is a good one easy to corrupt."

"Harry is strong." Maggie says.

Rowena smiled sadly. Mel glares at the Winchesters.

"You said she can help."

"I can." Rowena stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "Things have changed. Eric has the Archangel Michael on his side. Its complicated now."

"Rowena is right." Sam nodded. "We gotta think it through."

"I think we should all get some rest." Parker says. Everyone looks at the half demon who has spoken for the first time during this conversation. "We can't fight if we are tired."

"He's right." Sam agreed.

"Eric. He could come back." Maggie says.

"We know a place that can protect you." Dean gives his brother a look. "The bunker." Sam continued.

"Michael got in. Not secure." Ketch says.

"We can add warding."

"Not secure." Ketch repeated.

"Do you have spell book." Rowena asks.

"Yeah we do." Macy answers.

"What's it called?"

"Book of the Shadows."

"May I see it?" Mel nods and goes and gets the book. She comes back. Rowena carefully takes the book and opens it. "This book is your mother's."

"Yeah." Maggie answers.

Rowena turns the pages. She can feel the magic coming off the pages. It is a powerful book. She pauses at a blank double page.

 _I knew it._ She thought.

"Girls. Can you all put your hands on these pages please." The Charmed Ones place their hands on the pages. Rowena let's go to ensure she does interfere the spell. "Repeat after me. Strenuus super nos testis tutela a comminatione."

"Strenuus super nos testis tutela a comminatione."

"Charmed Ones then say your names."

"Charmed Ones."

"Mel Vera."

Mel's eyes glow.

"Maggie Vera."

Maggie's eyes glow.

"Macy Vaughn."

Macy's eyes glow.

The book floats in the air. It spins round. Dean grips on to his gun. Rowena raises her hand and gives him the don't even think about it look. Ketch puts his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Rowena knows what she is doing." He says.

Dean lowers the gun but remained tense.

Then the book splits in half.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Maggie screams.

An explosion of light bursts out of the book and swirls round and round. It got bigger and eventually fills up the room.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Mel screams.

"GO IN!" Rowena orders.

"Where does this portal lead to?" Parker asks immediately becoming protective of Maggie.

"JUST GO IN."

Mel goes in first with her sisters following behind. Parker holds on to Maggie's hand as he goes in. Ketch was the next to go in. Rowena eyes his ass as he goes in. A grin forms on her face. Her head snaps up when Dean looks at her.

"Haven't got all day boys." Rowena scolded.

Sam steps through with Dean alongside him. Rowena is the last to go through. The portal vanishes and the book drops on the ground.

The book melts into a puddle and vanishes.

* * *

Eric appears and stumbles. His eyes are wide and confused.

"No." He raises his sword and closes his eyes. His mind is blank he couldn't sense them. "No!"

He clenches his fists and focuses. They are gone. The Charmed Ones and Rowena are gone. The witch hunter howls with rage and slams his sword in the ground. Cracks form and spread down the street.

Eric pulls the sword out ready for another round.

"Enough!"

Eric turns and faces the archangel.

"Their gone." Eric shakes his head. "I can't sense them. My hopes on catching that red head..."

"We will find them." Michael assured him. "They can't hide away forever."

Michael's calm expression pissed Eric off even more. How can the archangel be so calm. They lost the most powerful witches for crying out loud.

Eric grips his sword and feels the hunger rising inside him.

"I need a witch now."

Michael's lips formed into a smirk.

"That can be arranged follow me."

There is a flap of wings and they both vanish.

* * *

Hell was nothing new to Harry. He already been through it once. This new Hell is different. It is like Purgatory. Harry was in a forest but sometimes he would be forced to relive his darkest moments. It didn't affect Harry he fought through the nightmares and moved on.

There has been times he saw the Charmed Ones. He ran to them but they would vanish as soon as he made contact. The white lighter had to remind himself this place was playing mind games messing with his head. He had to stay strong for the sisters and find a way out of here.

A snap causes Harry to stop. He turns round. A group of witches face him. Their clothes are muddy and ripped and each looked feral and wild. Harry assumed these witches have been trapped in here for a very very long time.

"New blood." One witch grinned.

Harry grimaced at the sight of her rotten yellow teeth.

"Food." Another smacked their lips.

Harry's eyes widen. They turned into cannibals.

"He looks meaty." The first one agreed.

Harry wished he can teleport away. In here his powers have been stripped down to nothing. He had no way to defend himself. All he could do is run.

Harry turns and runs off. He runs through the never-ending forest. The witches are gaining on him.

Suddenly Harry slips and rolls down a hill. He lands face first in the mud. Harry sits up and spits out the mud.

"Eww."

He hears footsteps approaching. The white lighter had a idea. He quickly covers himself in mud and lies down.

The witches run past.

Harry sighs with relief and stands up. He hoped there is a stream nearby where he can wash himself.

Harry walks and spots a cabin. He runs to the windows and looks in. It is dark inside. Harry feels something hard pressed against his head.

"I...I don't mean no harm." Harry stuttered.

"Turn around." The voice ordered.

Harry turns round.

A man looks back at him. He had black hair that fell over his face, his dark brown eyes are intense. His jacket is torn and he is covered in grit and dirt. He aimed a weapon made of wood that Harry assumed was from the trees.

"I don't mean no harm." Harry repeats. "I don't want to hurt you, eat you I just want to find a way out."

"A way out?"

Harry nods.

"Yes."

"How long have you been here?" The man asks.

"Not long you?"

"There is no such as time in this place." The man huffed.

Harry agreed with him on that.

"What's your name?" Harry asks.

"Yours first."

"Harry."

The man studied the white lighter for a few moments. Harry looked genuine he didn't look like one of the crazy ones. The man lowers his weapon but it remained in his hand.

"Harry. I'm Patrick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is the witch from Curious Case of Dean Winchester. How did he get here? you will find out :)


	14. Chapter 14

"Whoa!" Mel is the first to react as everyone steps out of the portal.

The room is big, filled with vintage style furniture, a grandfather clock, dining table and a giant screen that stuck out in this old-fashioned room.

"What is this place?" Maggie asks.

"A safe space." Rowena answers. "Its like witness protection. This room is a shield no one will find you."

"How did you know about this?" Mel asks.

"I figured your mother would take safety precautions you are the Charmed Ones. Safe Spaces tend to be put in spell books. It only works in very powerful spell books." She frowns. "The boys are quiet."

"That's cuz they're not here." Maggie says.

Rowena looks and lets out an oh.

"Seems your mother put the security levels up high. Had to protect her wee ones from everyone including humans."

"Where are they?" Macy asks.

"I don't know I never created this room."

"Over here." Ketch walks in looking more annoyed than ever. "I ended up in a closet." Rowena scoffs at his pissed off expression. "I went through several tests." Ketch rubs his head. "I got the all clear. I'm no threat." Ketch looks at the screen. "Well well what do we have here."

"Hands off." Rowena warned. "You might be accepted but I wouldn't touch anything. This is the Charmed Ones place we are just guests."

"I was only looking." Ketch huffed.

"Hey." Maggie interrupts. 'Did you see Parker?"

A section of the wall opens and Parker falls through. He lands on his back. He winced as he hears a gasp from Maggie and stands up. He had a pair of demon cuffs on.

"You are not trusted." Ketch says.

"Demon that's why." Parker sighed.

Maggie looks at his cuffs.

"You are not like them. You are half demon." Maggie touches his cuffs. "How do you get these off?"

"There must be a key somewhere." Macy says.

As the girls begin searching, Sam comes into the room.

"Closet or wall?" Ketch questioned.

"Closet." Sam answered.

"It seems humans end up in the closet." Ketch frowned.

"I think we got to make some adjustments." Macy says. "Can't have everybody transporting to the closet."

"Why would mom even do that?" Mel frowned.

"It's the spell. That and the security combined can send the safe space into a frenzy." Rowena says. "It looks like humans are fine but demons..." She frowns at Parker. "Sorry."

"Its alright." Parker sits on the couch. Maggie is angry seeing the man she loves with cuffs on. The half demon smiles. "Mags its okay I'm cool with it."

"It's not fair." She muttered as she sits down next to him and leans on his shoulder.

"It could have been worse." Ketch says.

"Yeah." Parker nods. "Holy water, salt...I guess these cuffs are enough can't use my powers."

"Now we just wait for Dean." Macy says after doing a head count.

Everyone waits for a few moments. An uneasy feeling rose in the room putting everyone on edge.

"Shouldn't he be here by now." Sam says.

The screen lights up and the room turns a shade of red.

_"Archangel Michael. Archangel Michael."_

The voice blares out of the screen.

"What! Michael is here?" Maggie cried.

"No." Rowena shakes her head. "Not possible."

Mel points at the screen.

"Guys look."

On the screen is Dean on the ground with his hands bind together. The hunter kept trying to stand up but this tremendous force held him down.

"I'M NOT HIM!" Dean yells.

"Dean!" Sam glares at Rowena. "What the Hell did you do?"

"Nothing." Rowena answered.

"Dean is human he is not a threat." Maggie says.

"He is a hunter." Mel points out.

"So is Sam." Maggie blinks several times. "Is that fire?"

They look and see Dean surrounded by fire.

"Holy fire traps an archangel." Sam says.

"Dean is not an archangel." Maggie says.

"No but..." An bad feeling rose inside Sam. "When an angel leaves their vessel some of their grace gets left behind."

"The grace has been detected." Ketch continued. "They think that's Michael."

"Michael is the current threat." Rowena says. "Safe space would keep tabs on what is happening. It knew about Michael it prepared itself in case he ever came."

"That is not Michael." Sam growled. He goes to the keyboard. "We gotta stop this."

"May not be that easy Samuel. The Charmed Ones are the ones who could possibly undo this."

"Do something." Sam ordered the girls.

"Um..." Mel waves at the screen. "Stop."

That didn't work.

Maggie presses the delete button but that did nothing either.

"I...I don't know what to do did mom leave any instructions."

"I don't know." Macy answered. "Is there a spell?"

Rowena couldn't give a response to that.

"We need Harry." Maggie says. "He would know what to do."

"Harry is gone remember." Mel snapped at her sister.

Sam gets out his gun.

"I'm looking for my brother."

"And risk death Samuel?"

Sam grits his teeth.

"We should have chosen the bunker."

Maggie stumbles and grabs hold of the table. She heard Dean's screams and cries echoing through her mind. She looks at the screen but Dean was quiet and his body is still.

_Oh no._

"Guys." Maggie says. "He's doing it again."

"Doing what again?" Mel says.

"Michael." Sam says.

Maggie nods.

"He's having another episode a flashback. The holy fire is making it worse. If we don't get him out of there... I don't think he will come out of this nightmare he is experiencing."

Maggie swallows.

"He could die."

* * *

Harry and Patrick walk side by side their guard up and immediately on alert. Patrick grips his weapon and his eyes scan the area. Harry was relieved the man let him live. They both walked in silence for a while. Harry clears his throat.

"Why did you let me live?" Patrick snorted causing Harry to frown. "What's so funny?"

"If I did kill you, you would have come back. You can't die here."

"You can't?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"I already been killed twice so far. First one witch got me by surprise and the second one..." His lips press into a thin line. "Illusion I fell for it and got killed in a trap." He laughed but Harry can see the pain in Patrick's eyes as he said it.

"A group of witches wanted to eat me."

Again Patrick snorted.

"They can't. It's an game they play chop the witch up, fry them, cook them like food then the witches wait for the 'food' to come back to life." He grimaced. "Its disgusting it's the crazy ones that play that. You don't get hungry here or tired its sort of like you are dead but you're not if you get what I mean."

"I think so. You did not answer my question why did you let me live? why you letting me tag along with you?. You don't know me."

Patrick stops and turns round to face the white lighter.

"I'm a good judge of character. I met many types people in my line of work. I can see you are one of the good ones."

"What's your work?" Harry asks. "What type of witch are you?"

"You ask too many questions." Patrick waves his weapon. "I'm the one that's armed." Harry stiffened. Patrick shakes his head. "Relax not going to hurt you. Its been a while since I spoke to someone."

"You been on your own?"

"Pretty much." He leans on the tree. "I'm a witch I am around over 900 years old I lost count but you know who cares age doesn't matter to me anymore I been alive for so long the thought of death is impossible to me. You are?"

"Witch lighter."

"No way." Patrick raises his eyebrow. "You work for the Elders?"

"Yes."

"You must be the only white lighter here."

"That makes me feel so much better." Harry said sarcastically.

Patrick laughs a little.

"Never thought I would meet a white lighter. You guys are like good, good guys Heaven's witches."

Harry just nods at Patrick's rambling. Harry has heard it many times before. Patrick's voice trails off and he looks past Harry. Harry turns round and frowns.

"What are we looking at?"

"Lia." Patrick choked.

Harry looks again. It dawned on him.

"It's an illusion."

Patrick walks past Harry. He reaches out and tears glistened in the corner of his eyes.

"Lia." He repeated. A smile forming on his face.

Harry runs in front of the witch.

"It's not real." He grabs on to Patrick's shoulders. "It's not real."

Harry saw a change in a witch. The intense, tough survivor Harry met has changed into a broken, grieving man. Harry assumed this Lia must be a loved one he lost. 

Patrick shoves Harry to the ground and continues walking. Harry rolls on to his stomach. He thought of Patrick's second death. Illusion ended up being a trap.

_This could be another one._

"PATRICK!"

Harry stands up and runs as fast he can. The white lighter held his breath as Patrick stopped.

Patrick smiles. 

"I missed you."

Patrick steps forward and suddenly the witch goes up in the air and gets trapped in a net.

The image of his sweetheart vanishes in his eyes. The witch swears and kicks the net.

_I fell for it again._

"Patrick?"

Patrick looks down.

"Harry."

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better." Patrick huffed. God he hated this place.

He looks to his left. Wonderful he is on the edge of a cliff.

"I'm going to get you down." Harry says.

"That would be great."

Then suddenly the rope snaps and Patrick falls down the cliff.


End file.
